Especial San Valentín
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Cetorce de Febrero, día del amor y la amistad, un día en el que las parejas se demuestran lo mucho que se quieren, ya sea que estén en este mundo o no. [Drabble]


Catorce de Febrero, un día en el que conmemoramos el amor y la amistad, día en el cual el amor sincero sale a la luz.

Caminaba con destino a ella, iría a visitarla y la sorprendería con un ramo de rosas rojas. A mi paso observaba cómo las millones y millones de parejas que rondan por el mundo se obsequiaban cosas; rosas, chocolates, peluches, esas eran las favoritas de todos.

Por mi parte, sabía que a ella le encantaban las rosas, así que tenía asegurada una sonrisa de su parte, tal vez algún abrazo o un beso como regalo para mí, después de todo, ella no tenía mucho de dónde escoger para regalarme.

Escondí el ramo detrás de mi espalda al ver que ya había llegado a esa gran reja negra que se abría de par en par hacia los visitantes. Caminé entre los pasillos estrechos hasta llegar a mi destino dónde ella ya me estaba esperando sentada sobre una pequeña reja mientras contemplaba la luna.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, preciosa.

Ella se giró al escucharme, y con una sonrisa, me embistió en un abrazo que me hizo estremecer.

—Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé —se disculpó alejándose un poco de mí.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —le regalé una sonrisa—, cierra tus ojos —pedí.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

Ante esas palabras no dudó en cubrir sus ojos con sus pálidas manos. Sin hacer ruido, moví el ramo de rosas hacía ella.

—¿Ya?

—Abrelos.

Cuando sus manos se deslizaron, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro al igual que su mirada.

—¡Gracias, Inuyasha!.

Se lanzó a mis brazos envolviéndome entre los suyos, dejando un beso en mis labios que me hizo suspirar. La abracé de regreso con mi brazo libre, acercando su rostro al mío para sentir aun más sus labios.

—Kagome...

Sin darme cuenta, habíamos caído al suelo, mis manos acariciaban su espalda mientras ella sólo se sostenía de mis hombros.

—Inuyasha...

Nos separamos mutuamente para vernos, mi respiración agitada en comparación a la suya casi inexistente me hizo entristecer.

—Te amo, Kagome... —susurré con pesar, acariciándo su fría mejilla.

—Te amo, Inuyasha —declaró, tomando mi mano con una de las suyas, acariciando el dorso con su dedo gordo.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que la abrazara de nuevo, casi intentando fundir su frágil cuerpo con el mío.

—Regresa... —supliqué.

—Inuyasha... —su voz sonaba triste—, no puedo... —confesó mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

Para éste punto ya no me importaba si el frío de su cuerpo calaba en el mío, lo único que quería era sentirla cerca de mi de nuevo como cuando estaba viva.

—Entonces yo iré contigo —sentencié decidido.

—No, no puedes hacer eso —me tomó de las mejillas para que pudiera verla—, aún no es tu tiempo.

—¡No me importa si no es mi tiempo, quiero ir contigo!, quiero estar dónde sea que tu estés.

Su mirada se quebró y comenzó a sollozar, partiéndome el corazón.

—Yo también quiero que estés conmigo pero... No puedo arrebatárte la oportunidad que tienes de vivir, yo...

—¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, maldición!, no encuentro ninguna razón más para vivir sino eres tu —confesé, sintiéndome débil frente a ella.

—Inuyasha, debes dejarme ir.

—No puedo —la abracé de nuevo—, tu eras mi mundo y ahora ya no éstas aquí, no quiero seguir sin ti.

—Debes de seguir, debes de vivir todo aquello que no viví yo y disfrutarlo, es tu vida, no la encadenes a mi recuerdo.

Sus manos volvieron a tomar mis mejillas, mirándome comprensivamente mientras acariciaba mis pómulos con sus dedos gordos.

—Debo irme.

Mis ojos amenazaron con volver a derramar lágrimas, pero ella besó la esquina de ambos en un gesto tierno que las hizo detenerse.

—Te amo —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca.

—Te amo —besó mis labios de sorpresa—, te cuidaré desde el cielo.

Y con esa promesa la vi levitar y desaparecer en la luz del amanecer. Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo mi ropa, tomé el ramo que le había traído y lo coloqué sobre el jarrón de marfil que estaba a un lado de su lápida.

—Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo.

Besé la parte superior de la lápida, y con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro abandoné el cementerio dónde Kagome descansaba.


End file.
